WannaOne oneshoot Gallery
by seongwoos
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot Wannaone. I hope we cherish our moment together


**I Won't Fear Anything, 'Cause I Have You By My Side**

 **Busan, 24 Desember 2017**

 **06.15 KST**

Sesaat setelah aku terjaga dari tidurku yang tidak terlalu nyenyak, aku meraih ponsel di meja sebelah ranjang hotel.

"Baru jam 6... kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini"

Aku sendiri kebingungan. biasanya aku nggak akan bangun sampai Minhyun membangunkanku. apa mungkin aku terlalu gugup ya buat _fancon_ hari ini?

Aku memposisikan diriku di pinggir ranjang. mencoba mendapatkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya sambil me-swipe smartphone ku tanpa arti.

"Seongwu? tumben kamu sudah bangun"

Itu minhyun. baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. shirtless hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Minhyun-a, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan pemandangan lelaki telanjang saat aku bangun pagi.. tidak bisakah kamu berpakaian dulu?"

Yes. Memang hampir tiap hari Minhyun keluar shirtless saat mandi di dorm. Kalian juga pasti sudah tau kan? Yea itu memang kebiasaannya off ataupun on camrea. kalau waktu di dorm sih, biasa saja mungkin karena ramai ya? Tapi kalau cuma berdua saat di hotel begini kan bahaya. kalau aku wanita, sudah aku terjang dia.

"Hehe mana aku tahu kamu bakalan bangun sepagi ini? gugup hm?"

Kulihat Minhyun duduk di sampingku setelah memakai T-shirt putih polos dan celana jeans.

"Entah. Mungkin iya mungkin tidak."

aku juga bingung Minhyunie. seingatku aku tidak punya masalah soal kepercayaan diri. jadi aku bangun sepagi ini yang pasti bukan kaerena gugup. meskipun begitu aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya.

"hmm.. yasudah, karena sudah bangun sekalian saja mandi dulu. biar sedikit segar"

Ucap minhyun sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambutku pelan.

"Minhyun-ah.. kalau aku wanita aku udah baper maksimal loh"

kemudian aku menuruti kata-katanya, bangkit setengah hati meraih handuk dan pakaianku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Minhyun hanya tertawa renyah sambil meraih sebungkus roti.

beberapa menit setelah aku selesai mandi, kini aku dan Minhyun hanya duduk duduk bersantai di kamar saja. yang lain pasti belum ada yang bangun. paling Jisung hyung. kasihan Jaehwan sekamar dengannya pasti dia juga sudah dibangunkan sepagi ini.

Jangan bertanya soal daniel dan sungwoon hyung, mereka pasti masih terlelap. hmmm haruskah aku mulai membangunkan mereka berdua? Kalian tahu kan mereka tidur seperti orang mati? apalagi mereka berdua sekamar. mungkin butuh waktu 30 menit-an sampai ketukan kami-ralat- gedoran kami sampai dari pintu hotel ke telinga mereka.

"Minhyun-a, haruskah kita bangunkan Daniel dan Sungwoon hyung?"

Minhyun berpikir sebentar kemudian memandangku.

"Biarlah mereka bangun agak siang. hari ini bakalan panjang, mereka butuh energi kan? apalagi Daniel. jadwalnya terlalu padat akhir-akhir ini."

Jawaban Minhyun memang benar sih. aku juga kasihan sama Daniel. Kepopulerannya sekarang memang sedang naik-naiknya. amat sayang menolak tawaran variety show, talkshow, atau CF.

Tapi jujur, waktu aku terbangun pukul 3 pagi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lihat Daniel makan ramyun sendirian di pantry dorm rasanya ada yang sesak di dadaku. awalnya dia terkejut melihatku, tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

akhirnya aku temani dia makan ramyun sambil meminum segelas susu. sangat terlihat kalau dia begitu kelelahan. Dan kalau saja aku bangun lebih awal mungkin aku bisa menemaninya makan di luar. setidaknya makan yang lebih bergizi.

aku takut dia akan sakit.

dan benar saja Daniel ambruk. Kalian ingat kan saat event fansign Clean parfume? mungkin kalian ada yang menghadirinya, kalau tidak salah seminggu sebelum natal? dengan bodohnya dia memaksa untuk ikut ke acara tersebut hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata. padahal untuk berbicara saja susah.

Seandainya dia tidak datang, kalian tidak akan kecewa kan? kalian pasti memakluminya kan?

Tahukah kalian semalam sebelumnya aku menemukan Daniel tertidur penuh keringat? aku pikir kepanasan. padahal sedang musim dingin kan. aku sempat berpikir apakah penghangat ruangan terlalu panas. saat aku coba bangunkan dia dan menyentuh keningnya, aku kaget bukan main karena panasnya yang bgitu tinggi. Daniel terkena demam tinggi. aku yang panik langsung menangis. sampai-sampai jisung hyung terbangun mendengar isakanku. akhirnya kami membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah meminta ijin pada manajer.

melihat sahabat dekatku tidak berdaya di kasur, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun membuatku sangat sedih. aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai sahabat atau hyung.

makanya waktu di fansign mataku terlihat sembab. maaf ya waktu itu aku juga kurang ceria. semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya, Wannables! Ke depannya kami akan menjaga diri kami lebih baik lagi dan tidak jatuh sakit hehe v(:.)

Oke sudah sedih-sedihnya. sekarang kami sedang melihat beberapa video performance kami. sesekali Minhyun memberikan masukkan pada koreo ku saat kamera sedang menyorotku. yeokshi, memang seorang Hwang Minhyun itu yang terbaik. dan sesekali kami tertawa mendengar fanchant kalian yang begitu nyaring. apa pita suara kalian baik-baik saja? hahaha Wannables jjang!

"Seongwu, klik yang itu performance Fear itu"

"Ah ini? huwa aku kangen Taemin dan Moonbok. Jonghyun sih beberapa saat yang lalu baru ketemu saat shooting Master Key"

"Hahaha iya ya aku juga sangat ingin bertemu mereka. Hmm episode berapa itu?"

"Episode 6. aku nggak nyangka Guanlinie pandai menulis lirik rap."

Benar. Kami mengecek performa kami di Y*utube Wannables. Terima kasih telah meninggalkan komentar-komentar manis dan menggemaskan di kolom komentar musik video kami hehe. Iya iya aku akan menikah dengan kamu

Kalian juga pasti terluka ya saat ada komentar negatif? It's okay Wannables. Let us rely on each other. Karena Wannables adalah sumber kekuatan buat kami, maka kami akan menjadi kekuatan dan penghiburan buat Wannables.

"Hiyaaa Lihat rambut panjang moonbok-ie"

Minhyun terkekeh saat scene menampilkan sesi latihan tim "Fear". aku hanya ikut tertawa melihat Minhyun. Sesaat kemudian terlihat saat scene Guanlin sedang berlatih sendiri.

Kru : Jadi Guanlin, sejauh ini bagaimana kehidupan seorang trainee menurutmu?

Guanlin : meskipun terkadang sangat sulit, Aku sangat menikmatinya.

Kru : Apa yang paling kau pikirkan saat-saat ini?

Guanlin : Stage! Aku ingin perform! Aku ingin cepat-cepat perform untuk para fans.

Terlihat senyuman mantap sambil beberapa kali Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku dan Minhyun terdiam melihat ke arah layar ponsel. Aku tidak menyangka Guanlin memiliki sisi ini. Jujur sekarang aku jadi kagum dengannya. Meskipun awalnya banyak yang mengatakan Guanlin tidak cocok masuk Wannaone, sekarang dia sudah jadi pribadi yang kuat. Lebih kuat dariku, bahkan.

Iya, beberapa saat setelah komentar jahat mengenai terbentuknya tim kami, Aku melihat Guanlin menangis di pantry dapur di tengah malam. Jika kalian berpikir Guanlin tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, kalian salah. Dia mengerti. dan dia terluka.

Tapi kini, dia sudah jauh lebih kuat dibanding beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terima kasih kalian Wannables sudah memberikan cinta ke Guanlin. Untuk selanjutnya, teruslah cintai Maknae kesayangan kami!

Setelah melihat video dari Guanlin, kami menghentikan kegiatan kami. Aku dan Minhyun berjalan ke balkon untuk menikmati udara pagi. Minhyun membawa secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

"Haahh Segar sekali ya pagi-pagi begini."

Aku tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Bau khas Laut sangat menggelitik hidungku. segarnya Busan di pagi hari.

"Seongwu-ya"

"Hm?"

Aku memberikan perhatian penuh pada Minhyun yang sedang tertunduk memandangi cangkir tehnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi tahun depan?"

Mendengar ucapan Minhyun aku langsung tahu apa maksudnya.

"Eheyy ada apa sih? kok tiba-tiba tanya itu?"

Aku coba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyikut pelan lengannya.

"haha serius. aku cuma mau tahu saja."

Aku terdiam sejenak. membuang pandangan ke hamparan laut. sambil menunduk aku coba menjawab.

"Aku.. tidak tahu"

"Ah.."

Kemudian keheningan yang hampa menyelimuti kami.

"Kamu tahu aku akan kembali ke Nu'est kan. mungkin ke depannya kita akan bersaing satu sama lain di acara musik lho"

Minhyun terlihat tersenyum sambil mencoba menggodaku. ucapannya tidak serius aku tahu. karena meskipun kita akan bersaing, aku tahu itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun soal persahabatan kami.

"Hehehe iya kalau saja aku tetap menjadi idol kan."

Senyuman tipis aku sunggingkan. dari ekor mata aku melihat Minhyun yang sudah tidak tersenyum.

"Haah.. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan ya.. Mungkin kita bisa di satu waiting room yang sama, kita bisa bercanda lagi mengenang hari-hari saat kita di Wanna one."

"itu.. kamu pasti debut Seongwu. tenang saja. kamu begitu bertalenta kan. suaramu saja sudah cukup membuat wannables histeris."

aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Yeah. tapi entahlah. aku tidak yakin apakah Fantagio akan mendebutkan boygroup dalam waktu dekat. dan Astro tidak mungkin menambah member kan? hahaha masa aku bergabung dengan wekimeki?"

candaku sambil sedikit menarikan koreo i don't like your girlfriend dari wekimeki. Minhyun hanya tertawa melihat kekonyolanku.

"Tapi serius. Aku masih belum tahu seperti apa nasibku nanti. apakah aku akan jadi aktor saja Minhyun-ah..? Atau aku kembali ke masa-masa trainee?"

Hmm menjadi aktor bukanlah ide yang buruk. tapi aku mencintai menjadi seorang penyanyi. saat suara atau laguku bisa menjadi hiburan, inspirasi atau bahkan kekuatan, aku sangat senang. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalian bernyanyi bersamaku. Saat aku ada di atas panggung dan melihat mata kalian yang berbinar melihat penampilanku. buatku, itu sih kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.

"Aku menikmati hari-hari ini, Minhyun-ah."

Kataku tertunduk sambil tersenyum.

Iya, aku memang sangat menikmati hari-hari saat aku berada di Wanna one. dulu aku selalu berlatih dan tinggal sendiri di asrama. persaingan begitu ketat sehingga aku tidak bisa mencari teman untuk berbagi kesulitan.

Aku hampir menyerah selama hampir 10 tahun masa trainee ku. Produce 101 adalah kesempatan terakhirku. beruntung, aku berhasil debut dengan Wanna One.

Beruntung aku bisa bertemu member-member saat ini. member yang menyenangkan, dan ramai. yah meskipun berisik, tapi aku menikmati kebisingan ini. sangat menikmatinya.

"You've worked hard, Seongwu ya"

Minhyun merangkulkan lengannya ke pundakku. mendekatkan aku ke tubuhnya.

Kata-kata Minhyun.. entah kenapa memberiku kehangatan. Air mataku menetes begitu saja. segera kuhapus air mataku. aku nggak mau malam ini tampil dengan mata sembab untuk Wannables.

kata-katanya begitu sederhana. tetapi memberikan kehangatan yang dalam. dibandingkan kalimat panjang dengan sajak indah yang sulit dimengerti, justru ucapan Minhyun membuatku merasa hangat. mungkin ini yang selalu aku nantikan sejak dulu.

Saat masa trainee dulu, aku menantikan sesorang yang akan mengatakan 'kamu sudah bekerja keras' di malam hari saat aku kembali, dan 'semangatlah, hari ini kamu pasti bisa.' di pagi hari saat aku akan memulai aktivitas.

dulu aku sangat membenci malam yang tidak menjawab apapun. tapi kini aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Minhyun. seseorang yang ternyata penuh kehangatan. sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Sudahlah. yang penting kita jalani saja apa yang ada di depan mata. kita berikan semua yang kita bisa saat ini. aku percaya ke depannya pasti ada jalan."

Minhyun mencoba menenangkan aku. mengelus rambutku pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Kamu ingat kah? sewaktu kita di program produce 101? saat itu, Boa daepyonim datang berkunjung? waktu itu Hyojun dari YGK+ menceritakan masa-masa sulitnya."

Kucoba menggali lagi rekaman ingatan saat-saat menjadi peserta. Ah, aku mengingatnya. Waktu itu sesi diawali dengan Boa daepyonim menceritakan masa-masa trainee nya yang juga tidak mudah.

"Iya aku ingat"

"nah, ingatlah kata-kata Boa daepyonim. Kemampuanmu itu tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. dan karena kepopuleran itu ibarat gelembung-gelembung yang sekilas saja. maka dari itu, Kemampuan itu adalah air yang akan membuat keberadaan gelembung-gelembung yang kita sebut kepopuleran itu."

Aku mencoba mengingat setiap kata-kata Minhyun. merekamnya dan menyimpannya di kepalaku.

Kemampuan tidak akan mengkhianatiku ya..

Aku kembali mendapat kekuatan dari Minhyun.

"Terima kasih ya. aku bersyukur aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu"

"Ehey jangan berlebihan seperti itu. ini kan gunanya sahabat?"

Minhyun memelukku.

Terima kasih.

"Yang terpenting Seongwu-ya, apapun yang akan menjadi masa depanmu, jika kamu jadi penyanyi, jadilah penyanyi yang menyanyikan suara hatimu. jika kamu menjadi seorang aktor, berikanlah akting yang paling tulus. kamu tau kan aku akan selalu mendukungmu?"

Entah harus berapa kali aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minhyun. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa sekuat ini? aku tidak bisa membayangkan hancurnya perasaan Minhyun saat mengikuti produce 101. Aku bersyukur semuanya mulai berjalan sesuai harapan hari-hari ini.

"Bukan hanya aku, Justice League team, dan member WannaOne akan ada selalu buat kamu. meskipun nantinya kita menempuh jalan kita masing-masing, ketahuilah kalau kita sudah menjadi keluarga."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. tersenyum setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari Minhyun.

"Ayo kita berikan yang terbaik buat Wannables hari ini, Minhyun-ah"

Minhyun tersenyum melihatku yang sudah kembali semangat.

"Yes ini baru Seongwu yang kukenal"

"Yak memangnya daritadi kamu tidak mengenalku?"

Minhyun mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah, sepertinya tadi dia kerasukan hantu melow"

"HWANG MINHYUN!"

Kemudian drama india di pagi hari kamu lakukan(?)

...

 **Busan, 18.50 KST**

"Semuanya 10 menit menuju live panggung! Ayo kita berkumpul!"

Suara Jisung hyung menghentikan semua kegiatan kami. masing-masing kami Meletakkan makanan, ponsel, buku, atau apapun yang sedang kami lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Hari pertama FanCon Busan, kita berikan yang terbaik untuk Wannables! Ayo!"

Jisung hyung memajukan tangannya untuk group cheer sebelum kami naik ke atas panggung. Satu persatu kami menumpukkan tangan kami. saling berpegangan memberi semangat, ketenangan dan motivasi.

"All I Wanna Do! Wanna One!"

Kemudian kami menaikki panggung. Cahaya lampu sorot menyilaukan pandanganku. Kudengar gemuruh teriakkan Wannables menyambut kemunculan kami ke atas panggung.

For today too, i will give my best.

Wannables, Saranghaeyo!

 **-End-**

 **Sooo itu lah oneshoot pertama (yang mungkin akan ada oneshoot lainnya)**

 **karena ini kumpulan oneshoot.**

 **Aku harap kalian menikmati ceritanya ya.**

 **Akhir kata, Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.**


End file.
